You Don't Want MY Opinion
by Freeverse
Summary: The real X-Men share their opinion about their Evo counterparts- and the show in general! Kitty is up!
1. Interview 1: Scott Summers aka Cyclops

**_You Don't Want MY Opinion_**

**Interview #1: Scott Summers aka Cyclops**

* ~ *

**Author's Note: **_This is just and idea that popped into my head ever since the first episode. I just decided to type this up today. I'm sure some one else has done it, but read on anyway._

* ~ *

Many people are very angry at the portrayal of their favorite X-Men characters in X-Men Evolution. I've decided to conduct an interview with various characters of the show to find out their opinions on the characterization, and their opinion about the show in general. My first victim- er- interviewee is Scott Summers aka Cyclops. *points to the title of the chapter*

**Freeverse:** So, uh, Scott, many people are angry at your Evo character because you are... how can I put this? Quite an ass?

**Cyclops:** Well, honestly, I really am. I'm really only a jerk to my enemies, or new teammates with criminal pasts. And although I'm Mr. Morale, I liked the Evo version of myself.

**Freeverse: **And why is this?

**Cyclops:** Frankly? I have gorgeous women fawning all over me! Rogue has this secret crush on me, Kitty thinks I'm cute, and Jean's friend Taryn is really into me. I've really never gotten that much attention in the comics. Usually they only stick to the romance between Jean and I.

**Freeverse: **Speaking of Jean, are you upset that you two hooked up in the third season? Isn't that a little late?

**Cyclops:** Yes. I mean, come on, the love of my life is so obsessed with this asshole named Duncan that she won't turn her head in my direction. Then again, I was the dumb one who was too afraid to talk to her. I'm just glad we're together, though.

**Freeverse:** Many people would have liked to see a relationship develop between you and Rogue. What do you think of that?

**Cyclops:** It would've been cool in the comics. She was always really hot, even if no one could touch her. In Evo... well, let's just let her make-up do the talking. She could be Marlynn Manson incarnate if he ever died!

**Freeverse:** So that' a no?

**Cyclops:** No.

**Freeverse:** What about Taryn? She really seemed to like you.

**Cyclops:** It was fun for a while. Jean was incredibly jealous, and that felt good. Then again, Taryn was restraining order material. She was clingy and annoying. I'm glad she hasn't hit on me since she found out about us being mutants.

**Freeverse:** Still on the romance subject here. Who, besides Jean of course, on the show would you like to date?

**Cyclops:** Hmm... that's a tough one. I think Amara though, because she's nice and really cute. ...Uh, you're not going to show this to Jean are you?

**Freeverse: **Next question: You and Lance. What's up with that?

**Cyclops: **We're considered "leaders" in our teams, and so I guess we hate each other for that. It's not my fault that he's just a jerk.

**Freeverse:** Don't you want to do something bad on the show? Even Jean has a streak of badness in her. Dark Phoenix? Don't you just want to rebel?

**Cyclops:** Being the first member of the team, I have to set an example. Then again, I think I'd look quite sexy in tight black leather and a motorcycle. Being a badass would add sex appeal, don't you think?

**Freeverse: **Uh- thanks for the interview... I have to go find Jean now!

**Cyclops: **No problem!

* ~ *

Love it? Hate it? Please review!!! More chars coming up! Even villians! Wow!


	2. Interview 2: Jean Grey aka Jean Grey

**_You Don't Want MY Opinion_**

**Interview #2: Jean Grey aka ...Jean Grey**

* ~ *

**Author's Note: **_I realize that I'm exaggerating on some parts. That's mostly because I hate Jean and Scott. Of course, the humor to this fic is pointing out how similar the Evolution and real X-Men really are._

* ~ *

Many people are very angry at the portrayal of their favorite X-Men characters in X-Men Evolution. I've decided to conduct an interview with various characters of the show to find out their opinions on the characterization, and their opinion about the show in general. My second victim- er- interviewee is Jean Grey. *points to the title of the chapter*

**Freeverse: **So, Jean...

**Jean: **I know what you're thinking! I really-

**Freeverse: **Can I at least say it for the readers?

**Jean:** Fine!

**Freeverse:** People hate you. A lot. Why?

**Jean:** It's not my fault that the Evo version of myself is a bitch and a snot. She's more like that evil slut Madelynn than the real me! I'm not like that! Honestly.

**Freeverse:** But you do admit that some of your true self shines through. 

**Jean: **Well, I'm super powerful in both the show and comics. That wall thing with Mystique? Only I could do that. But I'm seriously not a snob. I'm nice and freakishly understanding... and perfect in every way- but I don't rub it in people's faces! 

**Freeverse:** Uh-huh. Anyway... how do you feel about being the star athlete and student of Bayville High? 

**Jean:** It's nice. I was always a good student when I was a kid. Of course, I wasn't quite as athletic as my Evolution counterpart is. But I'm not complaining. 

**Freeverse: **You and Rogue don't get along. How do you feel about that? 

**Jean: **I hate it! In the comics we got along just fine. Then, some idiot had to make her a goth! Everything went to crap after that. I can't even say hi to her without getting a death glare. Evo Jean is just trying to take her under her wing! 

**Freeverse:** Rogue is a pretty independent girl. Maybe she doesn't want your help? 

**Jean: **But why wouldn't she? I give the best advice! 

**Freeverse:** Moving on. What about the other teammates? How do you feel about them? 

**Jean: **Kurt is a riot. I obviously like Scott. Rogue is... well... an acquired taste, I suppose. Evo Kitty is just annoying. No offense to the real Kitty or anything... Wow, this is getting confusing. What with me talking about the different versions of these people. 

**Freeverse: **Sorry. Two words: Scott. You. What gives? 

**Jean: **Scott? He's nice. He's moral and strong and... *sigh*. Way better than that Duncan jerk the writers made me hook up with! *pause* Did he say anything about me? 

**Freeverse: ***hands over Scott's interview* 

**Jean: ***smiles... smile fades... raises eyebrow... eye brow arches higher... glares* He said that? He'd rather be a pimp than my boyfriend? Well, then I guess he'll have to date one of them! *screams into the hallway* You hear that, Scott? We're through! I'm going back with Duncan! And _maybe_ if _you_ made the first move we would've been together a _lot_ sooner! 

**Scott: ***appearing* It's not my fault Duncan came up to you every time I tried to say something! 

**Jean: **And what about Taryn interfering? 

**Scott: **It wasn't my fault! She's _your_ friend! 

**Jean: **So? 

**Scott: **Look I'm sorry, but did you even finish reading the interview? 

**Jean: **I don't need to! I already know how you feel, you jerk! 

**Scott: ***walks over, rips the paper from her hand, and points to the writing at the bottom* 

**Jean: ***reads it silently and a smile spreads on her face* Oooh Scott! That's the sweetest thing I've ever read! I forgive you! 

*She drops the paper and they begin to kiss* 

**Freeverse: ** *gags* ...Uhhh... I'll be looking for Nightcrawler if you need me... *runs off feeling violated and scarred for life* 

* ~ * 

Ummm... need I say it? Nightcrawler next! That will be hard... Kitty coming up, too, followed by Rogue and more X-men and BoM members. 


	3. Interview 3: Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawle...

**_You Don't Want MY Opinion_**

**Interview #3: Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler**

* ~ *

**Author's Note: **_I realize that I'm exaggerating on some parts. That's mostly because I hate Jean and Scott. Of course, the humor to this fic is pointing out how similar the Evolution and real X-Men really are. Sorry if the chapter is a bit OOC. I wasn't a big fan of most of the comics Nightcrawler was in._

* ~ *

Many people are very angry at the portrayal of their favorite X-Men characters in X-Men Evolution. I've decided to conduct an interview with various characters of the show to find out their opinions on the characterization, and their opinion about the show in general. My third victim- er- interviewee is Nightcrawler. *points to the title of the chapter*

* ~ *

**Freeverse: **Hi, Kurt.

**Nightcrawler: **Guten Tag, Fräulein. Wie machen Sie?

**Freeverse:** *blushes* You flirt.

**Nightcrawler: **Ah, it's only a simple question. Vell?

**Freeverse: **I'm doing pretty good, and yourself?

**Nightcrawler: **Sehr gut.

**Freeverse: **That's great and everything, but that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to interview you, remember?

**Nightcrawler: **Oh ja, about Evolution Nightcrawler?

**Freeverse: **Mmm-hmm...

**Nightcrawler: **Well, I really can't complain. Like many of ze other X-Men, I vas never in ze situation ze vriters put me in. They've remained true to my personality as far as I'm concerned, although my faith is a bit lacking. 

**Freeverse:** Well, you're younger than you were in the comics.

**Nightcrawler: **Ja, true. Overall, though, I'm happy viff ze Evo version of myself. I act like I do in ze comics, albeit a little more of a prankster. It's like I vas filling in for Bobby. Plus, I'm a popular character. A lot of viewers like me. I even have my very own action figure!

**Freeverse: **I wasn't going to ask the dreaded Kitty question... but I can't help it!*pause* How do you feel about you and Evo Kitty.

**Nightcrawler: **Ze totally changed her for ze worst, but ve're still good friends just as ve are in ze comics. But, I love Amanda. Kitty and I are only friends.

**Freeverse:** Would you like to change that?

**Nightcrawler: **Perhaps... Kitty is very beautiful and smart and... a good _friend._

**Freeverse: **That's fair enough. What about Evo Amanda?

**Nightcrawler: **She really doesn't look as beautiful as _my_ Amanda, but I am glad ze writers scripted her in ze show.

**Freeverse: **And your mother? How do you feel about her?

**Nightcrawler:** Mystique and I vere never close, and I was a little angry at her for abandoning me. However, I believe everyone deserves a second chance. If God vas villing, I vould like to talk to her and really get a chance to forgive her. In Evo, it's almost ze same thing. Although, the writers vanted to make it seem like Mystique didn't really throw me in a river to save herself. Which isn't true. She did it so she could escape. I really vish in Evo ve could've had a better relationship. Even if it vouldn't be true to ze comics, it would be interesting to see.

**Freeverse:** And you foster sister?

**Nightcrawler:** Evo Rogue scares me, but beneath all zat make-up and goth clothing, she's still ze sweet girl I've grown to love as my own sister. And, of course, she's still as sassy as ever- viff a bit more of an attitude and sarcasm.

**Freeverse: **How do you feel about your other Evo teammates?

**Nightcrawler:** As I said, Evo Kitty and I are very good friends. Evan and I got along before he left. He vas a good guy. Scott is the same old straight-laced guy, but ve get along. I just vish he'd take a joke every once and a while! Jean is beautiful, popular, and kind as usual. Tabitha is vild and crazy like she is in ze comics, but thank Our Gracious Lord she doesn't start as much civil strife as she did in ze books. Storm is too motherly for my taste, and Evo Forge is too young. It's a little weird to compare them. All ze other new recruits are fine.

**Freeverse: **Well, I better wrap this up. Thanks for your time, Kurt!

**Nightcrawler: **It vas my pleasure. *Bamfs out*

**Freeverse: ***skips off to interview Kitty.*

* ~ *

Kitty's next! DUH! Rogue is next, followed by villians and some new recruits! Please review!!!


	4. Interview 4: Katherine Kitty Pryde aka S...

**_You Don't Want MY Opinion_**

**Interview #4: Katherine "Kitty" Pryde aka Shadowcat**

* ~ *

**Author's Note: **_I realize that I'm exaggerating on some parts. Of course, the humor to this fic is pointing out how similar the Evolution and real X-Men really are. Get ready for mucho Evo-Kitty bashing from the one and only TRUE Kitty Pryde!_

* ~ *

Many people are very angry at the portrayal of their favorite X-Men characters in X-Men Evolution. I've decided to conduct an interview with various characters of the show to find out their opinions on the characterization, and their opinion about the show in general. My fourth victim- er- interviewee is Shadowcat. *points to the title of the chapter*

* ~ *

**Freeverse:** Hi, Kitty! It was a good thing I caught you! Weren't you just about to do some computer programming?

**Shadowcat: **Mmmm hmmm, and you know how I get when I'm on a computer. Why? You need something?

**Freeverse:** Yeah, I just wanted to interview you on the much dreaded Evolution counterpart of your Marvel character.

**Shadowcat:** Jeesh! It's about time someone asked me! I have too many things to say about that Valley girl they're trying to pass off as me! We don't even really look alike!

**Freeverse:** Amen to that. You have brown eyes and that's that.

**Shadowcat: **Yeah, why do they always want to change that? Marvel even gave me hazel eyes from time to time.

**Freeverse:** Well, I guess that's Marvel for you. Can't make up their own minds! But seriously, besides the obvious clashes in appearance, what else don't you like about your Evolution self?

**Shadowcat: **First of all, they try to make me a genius, but it's kind of hard to have at least half a brain when your vocabulary consists of "like" and "totally!" Plus, all Evo Kitty really does is try to be popular, which makes her the biggest dork alive! Oy! No wonder those cheerleaders shoved her in a locker!

**Freeverse:** You know, I've actually started to see similarities between you and Evo Kitty.

**Shadowcat:** I am a computer genius, not a ditzy loser!

**Freeverse: ***winces* I guess you and Evo Kitty aren't getting along?

**Shadowcat: **You have to ask?

**Freeverse: **Uh- no. Well... umm... is there anything you like about your character?

**Shadowcat:** Well, I did kind of like the idea of Lance and I dating. It's a pleasant change from the Piotr and Pete love triangle Marvel trapped me in. Not to mention the fact that everyone treats me like the baby of the X-Men. Luckily, Evo Multiple's the baby now. 

**Freeverse:** Speaking of Multiple... is there any romance on the horizons between you two? 

**Shadowcat: **No way! Only if Evo Kitty got really desperate. Jamie's... what? Twelve or thirteen. That's kind of gross. 

**Freeverse: **Okay, okay. So no on the Multiple. What about Evo Kurt? 

**Shadowcat: **Why does every fan want to see me and Kurt together? Kurt is a sweet guy and everything, but we're only good friends. I would definitely not want to ruin the great friendship that we have now by dating him. Besides, he and Amanda are meant for each other. She's pretty much the only non-mutant who isn't freaked out by his appearance. It's good for his self-esteem, but he also gets the chance to experience love of what counts- what's on the inside. 

**Freeverse:** Wow, Kitty. That was really sweet. No wonder why you two are such good friends! Well, anyway, on the topic of potential relationships: What about you and Evo Colossus? 

**Shadowcat: **I'm not really sure if the writers are going to capitalize on our past relationship in the comics. Since Piotr doesn't really have a big part like Lance does on the show, they might just leave it be for now. 

**Freeverse:** How would you feel if Evo you and Evo Colossus hook up? 

**Shadowcat:** Don't get me wrong, Piotr is a sweet boy, but... we've just had too many complications in the past. Ever since I went out with Pete... and now he's considered dead... [A/N: Is he still dead, or did they bring him back?] It would just bring back painful memories. 

**Freeverse: **Okay, so if you could pick one Evo guy to date, which one would it be? 

**Shadowcat: **Hmm... Evo Kitty would probably want to date Scott, but I really would like to date Gambit. 

**Freeverse: ***shocked* And why is that? 

**Shadowcat:** Well... he's really charming and really, really hot! 

**Freeverse: **I agree. 

*dreamy sighs from both* 

**Shadowcat: **Anything else? 

**Freeverse: **How do you feel about your roommate, Evo Rogue? 

**Shadowcat: **As much as I'd like for Rogue to beat Evo Kitty into a bloody pulp, Evolution's version of Rogue scares me. I think she scares pretty much everyone in the mansion. She just so... different from her real self. It's kind of creepy. I think Rogue's pissed at her Evolution character more than anyone here. 

**Freeverse: **I can't blame her. Which reminds me... do you know where I can find Rogue? 

**Shadowcat:** Umm, last time I saw her she was up on the roof top brooding. 

**Freeverse: **Thanks, Kitty! 

**Shadowcat: **Hey, no problem! *phases through the wall and into the danger room* 

**Freeverse: ***takes the stairs up to the top floor* Off to find Rogue... 

* ~ * 

Rogue's interview will be a little different... girl4chat86 I've considered your request and it will be done. Sit tight, fans! I will have hers up in a jiffy! *gags* Did I just say jiffy? ANYWAY... review!!!! 


End file.
